Waking Up
by MercJules
Summary: Jameson Shepard awakens after the conclusion of ME3. Pretty fluffy. Shepard M x Kaiden A. Spoilers for the end of the game.


**This is my first attempt at fan fiction of any sort, as well as my first attempt at publishing a story. Reviews are kindly welcomed, especially involving format since this is my first go-round of uploading.**

**Obviously, all Mass Effect characters and locations are products of Bioware.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Waking Up

Something was beeping, slow and steady, in time with my heart. It was just-this-side of annoying. I drew a deep breath but kept my eyes closed. My thoughts were fuzzy. I wasn't sure where I was, but the sterile smell of antiseptic wasn't doing me any favors. I should probably be more concerned with my situation, but I felt safe, and that's been pretty rare these past couple of months.

Thoughts and images teased at the edge of my consciousness: The little boy, a strange platform lit up with red, blue and green lights…a choice? Reapers were falling from the sky. I saw an image of the Normandy trapped in the mass relay network as the universe went red around it? Ridiculous…as if Joker would run from a good fight or abandon the crew.

The sounds of the room were becoming clearer – regardless of what had to be the best drugs in the galaxy floating around in my system – and as much as I fought to stay oblivious, reality and pain were getting harder to ignore.

Someone was shifting around to my left. God, I want that someone to be Kaidan.

The universe never works that way though. I can't imagine that I would be allowed that. Surely, I've used up my luck by now. We survived the hunt for a rogue spectre; we survived my death (ha ha); we survived betrayal (imagined or otherwise); and we FINALLY got our shit together and became a couple. We were happy. The universe was falling apart but we were holding each other together. He was…is…my strength and my purpose. But, this isn't a fairy tale. The hero doesn't always get to ride off into the sunset with his lover, does he? God, this is stupid, I just need to open my eyes, wake up, and assess this situation. I'm Commander-fucking-Shepard! I'm not afraid! But…what if I do that and he's not there? What would be waiting for me in a world without those beautiful brown eyes?

"Jamie"

What would I do if I couldn't ruffle my hands through his ridiculously styled hair?

"Jameson"

...never hear him calling my name in exasperation after I just ruffled said ridiculous hairstyle to hell and gone?

"JAMESON SHEPARD, WAKE UP! "

I smiled and sent a quick prayer up to every deity that I could remember the name of.

"What gave me away?" My voice was weak and raspy, my eyes still shut tight.

Kaidan chuckled, soft and low, a cool hand ran down my face. "You were mumbling to yourself."

He took a deep breath, his hand pausing long enough for his thumb to trail a path across my lower lip. "What took you so long?" His voice broke on the last word.

"I was waiting for my prince charming to wake me with a kiss. Isn't that how these things work?"

"Heh, you are a bit of a princess…keeping me waiting like this." Kaidan's voice was teasing and full of love. "I suppose I better get on with that kiss then."

I felt Kaidan's warmth as he leaned over me. His lips pressed into mine. What started out as a tender gesture quickly transformed into sloppy and desperate. Passion compounded by the fear of what could have been and what almost was. We had come so close to losing each other. I tried to tell him, with that kiss, how much I loved him and what he meant to me. When he finally did pull away, we were breathing heavy and clinging to each other as if any moment we might be ripped apart. I opened my eyes for the first time since losing my battle with conciousness on the Citadel. I stared into my lover's eyes and smiled. They were just as beautiful as I remembered.

Kaidan leaned forward again, putting too much of his weight onto my abused body. I inhaled sharply as pain lanced across my ribs, reminding me of my injuries and more importantly the reason behind my injuries.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Jamie"

I smiled, shushing Kaidan with a weak wave of my hand. "I'll take pain over the alternative."

He grimaced at the reminder and fidgeted in his chair. "I'm sure you have a million questions…"

I took a shaky breath and looked up to the ceiling. "I just need to know one thing. Are they gone? "

"Yes, Jamie, they're gone"

My whole body relaxed; I hadn't realized how tense it had become. There were literally a million more questions running through my mind, chief among them who else had survived, but one look at Kaidan and they vanished. A sly grin spread across my face. I cleared my throat and pulled out the most seductive voice I could manage in my condition. "Then the galaxy can forgive my absence for just a bit longer. I have to properly reward my prince for his timely rescue."

Kaidan's eyes lit up with a warmth that I hadn't seen since that final night before the assault on Cerberus. "Anything for you my fair…princess?"

I cocked an eyebrow and glared at Kaidan. "Yeah…I don't like this metaphor anymore."

He just laughed. "You know, you're only upset because you lost your glass slipper. I'll get you another one"

"And with that, this story is over…" I tried to roll over on my side, pretending to be mad.

Kaidan leaned down, his warm breath tickled in my ear as he softly replied "Our story has only begun…"


End file.
